


【PWP】黑魔王的贺礼(AD反派设定)

by Crussio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: 为了庆贺大当家格林德沃逃狱成功，二当家邓布利多决定做点什么……





	【PWP】黑魔王的贺礼(AD反派设定)

当浴室里哗哗的水声终于停下来时，盖勒特觉得自己脖子就快断了。

六个月的单独监禁让他对时间的概念变得模糊——然而事实上，阿不思在浴室里才待了不到十五分钟。

可能那么长的头发洗起来就是花时间。他想着，思绪飘到了几天前那个狂风骤雨之夜，他终于重获自由，手握老魔杖驾着原本应该关押着自己的囚车。他回想起自己方才的所作所为，觉得好像有点不大对。

“一个，两个……”他开始回想自己刚刚击落的几个在后面骑扫帚的护卫，“……好像少了一个。”

他还没来得及再细想一番便听到一阵破空声——一名护卫突然从云霄间穿出。盖勒特暗自咂舌，六个月了，看来自己的水平确实有所下降。

但当他连续施了三个咒语都被对方闪避甚至用魔杖弹开时，他开始起疑心了。

“许久不见。”

又一阵风声后，熟悉的声音自他耳畔响起。护卫骑着扫帚稳稳地从他身边掠过，紧贴着他的身体。

在那短暂的须臾之间，盖勒特感觉周遭的一切都静止了——护卫卸下了他的伪装魔法，伸出被皮革手套覆盖的指尖扶住盖勒特蓄着花白胡须的下颌，在他们向彼此靠拢的瞬间用嘴唇轻轻触碰了他的——然后他又飞驰而去，亦如他来时，留给盖勒特回味的只有那拂过他鼻尖的、被雨水和雾气微微濡湿的长发。

盖勒特心头猛地涌起一阵狂喜。他忍不住大笑了几声。“阿不思！”他放声喊道，“邓布利多！”

“看路，亲爱的——风大雨急。”

盖勒特听到他夹杂在风雨声里的几声轻笑和低语，这声音显然比什么圣诞小精灵要美妙得多，让他几乎是当时就有了反应。

然后他被浴室门打开的声音拉回了现实。

阿不思出来的时候穿着一件黑色的浴衣——那是快三年前盖勒特执意要买的，而且是他俩合用一件——那面料衬得他裸露出来的皮肤更为白皙，他的鼻尖和耳根被水汽蒸得微微泛着粉红色，天鹅绒似的红发只是被打湿了一些，让盖勒特不禁想起了那晚的轻吻。

但他只是往床边踱了两步便停了下来，抱着手臂有些无奈地打量着盖勒特。“你保持这个姿势多久了？”他问，似笑非笑地。

盖勒特笑着朝他摊了摊手。他之所以感觉脖子快断了——是因为他一直以一个特别的姿势躺在床上。“如果不是已经看他摆这同一个姿势看了二十多年，”阿不思心想，“我或许还能感觉到那么一丝面红心跳。”

然而盖勒特却是对自己相当的有信心。出狱后他在阿不思的陪同下花了两天时间梳洗打扮，才把自己入了不惑之年的身子骨折腾得焕然一新。“等着瞧吧，阿不思在看到我的瞬间一定会面红心跳。”他得意洋洋地想，“就像二十多年前那样。”

“这样看来的话……”阿不思把头撇到一边，试图不让盖勒特捕捉到他现在的表情，“你不是唯一一个想让今晚过得稍微特别一些的人。”

这时候他主动转过了头，让盖勒特看清了他的表情——他的脸上挂着一抹温情的微笑。“不过，无论怎么样，”他说着，爬上床跨坐在盖勒特身上，用指尖轻轻摩挲两下盖勒特的下颚，“……欢迎您回来，伟大的黑魔王。”

他伸手扯了扯自己的前襟，让他肩头的衣物滑落至手肘以下，露出白皙劲瘦的胸膛和背脊，刚刚没有被浴衣覆盖的部分还挂着几滴摇摇欲坠的水珠。“我很想念你，盖勒特。”阿不思用漫不经心的口吻，坦诚地说着，一边将指尖沿着盖勒特的下颚滑至脖颈，用指腹按压微微突起的喉结，“最开始是一周一次，后来是五天、三天……一直到最后，盖勒特——我每天晚上都会幻想在和你做爱。”

盖勒特微微调整了下上半身的姿势好让自己舒服些。

“有天晚上我梦到了戈德里克……”阿不思梦呓似的絮絮道，伏下身去亲吻盖勒特的额角，然后是眼睑、鼻尖……他不动声色地挪动下身，臀部隔着几层衣料压上盖勒特涨大的阴茎，“……我梦到那年夏天，梦到那时候的你，还有那些溪流……”

“溪流？”盖勒特伸手揽住阿不思的腰身。

“是啊……”阿不思蹭着盖勒特的颈窝，把脸深埋进去叼住他的耳垂轻轻厮磨，“我们就在岸边，从烈日高悬做到黄昏日暮，盖勒特，你还记得吗……”

“我当然记得。”盖勒特咧开嘴笑了，他伸手沿着阿不思裸露的脊背一路抚摸上去，扣住他的后脑用指尖亲吻那些微湿的红发，“……那时候你执意要一次又一次地索取我，阿不思，我记得……你那时叫得简直就像个娼妇（说到这他忍不住大笑了几声），而我——我也满足了你，我们就在那溪边翻滚着，身上沾满了草籽和苦涩的草汁。”

语毕盖勒特突然感觉阿不思一口咬上了他的颈侧，用那两排洁白的牙齿啃咬，用柔软的舌头舔舐。阿不思被饿得太久了，以至于他一见到盖勒特——尽管彼时他狼狈成那副样子——便迫不及待地卸下伪装扑上去亲吻了他。原本计划的小游戏在阿不思终于见到对方的那一刻便宣告结束，或许他们需要再年轻至少二十岁才有那样的精力和耐心陪彼此玩下去。对于此时的他们而言，没有什么比满足最原始的欲望和最强烈的渴望来的更为紧迫。

“我想要你，阿尔。”

盖勒特伸手拑住阿不思的下巴迫使他看向自己的眼睛，那双因兽欲织上了血丝的异瞳。

“不，不……盖勒特，我亲爱的。别着急，我跑不掉的……”

阿不思一边说着一边狡黠地眨了眨那双藏在镜片下的蓝眼睛，他突然改变主意了——或许是因为不喜欢盖勒特用“娼妇”这个词形容他，或许是因为自己就是成心的不想让盖勒特好过——他决定忍受剜心嗜骨的饥饿重开那个过早夭折的游戏，以更适合成年人的方式。

他扭了扭身子挣开盖勒特的束缚，在盖勒特向他投来疑惑的目光时咧开嘴笑了起来，调转过身子背对着盖勒特并缓缓俯下身子，用指尖轻轻解开盖勒特睡袍的腰带——他果然没穿底裤，阿不思忍不住笑了笑。

他低下头去含住盖勒特的阴茎，先是轻轻吮吸软滑的伞头，用舌面打着圈儿舔舐轻压，把有些粘腻的唾液涂在上面微微润湿，舌尖舔过了头部之后又开始吮吸柱身，用牙齿磨蹭突突跳动的血管又用指尖挤压根部，把柱头一起含进嘴里吮吸。然后他用手扶着一端，舌尖从根部撩拨，顺着那些虬结突出的青筋舔上去，不时地在某一处停留，微微张开口吮吸两下。他现在看不到盖勒特的脸——但他想盖勒特一定是对自己的口活相当满意的，因为他在这方面一直是如此的擅长。

这样想着，阿不思更是使出了浑身解数卖力地取悦着盖勒特，他明白无论自己的嘴能够多大限度地满足盖勒特，都比不上真正意义上的进入能让对方更感到愉悦。

但他喜欢盖勒特这里的麝香味，像最烈性的催情剂，每当渗进阿不思的鼻腔都会让他禁不住颤抖。

盖勒特把双手探进了阿不思的浴衣下摆，沿着他线条优美的大腿内侧抚摸上去，贴上他紧实的臀肉大力揉捏，正忙着把盖勒特的整根阴茎往嘴里塞的阿不思发出了几声轻哼，腰部缓慢地沉了下来方便更多地得到抚慰。盖勒特把浴衣翻了上去，让阿不思的下半身完全暴露在他的视野里，他看到阿不思微微张开、翕动着的穴口，红肿着，或许是他刚刚在浴室里还扩张过自己。

当阿不思把那根还没完全兴奋起来的性器完全没入口中时，盖勒特发出了一声满足的喟叹，紧致的喉头因为咽反射不断地收缩挤压着伞头迫使它将前液吐出来，润湿了本就已经沾满了难以被咽下的唾液的喉咙。阿不思闭起眼睛却微微皱起了好看的眉，金框眼镜顺着主人不断低下头颅一点点滑落到鼻尖，阿不思伸手扶了一下，跟着甩了甩有点遮挡视线的长发，又急不可耐似的张大了嘴，模仿着抽插的动作让盖勒特的阴茎在自己口中进出。

突然的，盖勒特把上半身支了起来——这个动作让他的阴茎从阿不思嘴里滑了出来。阿不思立马把脑袋埋得更低去追逐它——直到他感觉到什么温热而又湿润的东西贴上了他的穴口。

“唔……？”

阿不思自喉咙深处溢出了一声带着疑惑的轻哼。盖勒特跟着那声尾音发出了笑声，用两手的拇指把阿不思的臀缝分得更开——他很久没这么仔细观察过这曾经每晚都能够把他的粗暴照单全收的温柔乡，它正随着阿不思身体的紧绷收缩着，让盖勒特联想到未开的花蕾。

他现在正需要它绽放开来。盖勒特这样想着，把舌头又贴上了阿不思的穴口，把那小小的洞口濡湿，舌尖探进去，吮吸里面缓缓溢出的汁液。阿不思的身子因为长时间的禁欲变得敏感无比，他下意识地扭动着腰肢发出细碎的呻吟，同时开始努力地用舌头和嘴巴讨好盖勒特。

当盖勒特撤出他的舌尖而换成把中指缓缓推入阿不思的穴口时，他全身都震颤了一下，温热的肠肉顿时谄媚地贴了上去兴奋无比地吮吸盖勒特的手指，同时溢出了更多润滑用的汁液。

“你知道你咬得有多紧吗，阿不思……”

盖勒特的声音已经带了点充斥着情欲的沙哑，他一边继续用中指插着阿不思湿漉漉的肉穴一边亲吻他敏感的尾椎，还享受着阿不思无微不至的服务，“我甚至都觉得你一会大概是吃不下我的阴茎。……你还流了好多水，梅林啊，我不在的日子里你究竟是怎样的寂寞难耐……”

盖勒特还没把话说完就给噎住了——他用尖利的犬牙咬了一下盖勒特的柱头，弄得盖勒特猛地吸了口凉气。“生气了？”盖勒特拍拍阿不思的臀瓣儿突然一下把手指捅进最深处狠狠戳上内壁伸出的那块肉核。阿不思猛地绷紧了身体蜷起了足尖，他不悦地吐出了盖勒特的性器回过头去凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼。“你忘记怎么说话了？”他没好气地质问，“伶牙俐齿自从被割了舌头就回不来了？”

“但在床上的技巧一点儿没忘。”盖勒特趁着阿不思还没有因为赌气干脆从床上下来立马伸手箍住了他的胯骨，缓慢地调换姿势把阿不思转过来，压上他的身体，他拨开阿不思脑后有些碍事的长发，亲吻他的颈侧和锁骨，像画家描摹空白画布似的在上面随性地留下自己的痕迹。然而阿不思却并没有像盖勒特所想的那样表现出任何抗拒——虽然他在这场游戏里输得一败涂地，但在下一轮的性爱环节却还有机会扳回一局。

“等一等，盖勒特。”

阿不思在盖勒特捞起他的一条大腿时伸手扶住了他的肩膀把他推开了一点，踩住他的腰腹微微使力便让盖勒特回到了原来的那个位置上。

“又怎么了……”

盖勒特觉得自己的阴茎被阿不思照顾得马上就快要释放了，禁欲六个月的又不止阿不思一个人。但当盖勒特就要进入阿不思的身体，感受着自由带给他的快乐和愉悦时，阿不思竟然——他都不忍心承认——竟然又来劲了，他不禁有点失落，但还是保持着笑容，歪头看向缓缓向他爬过来的阿不思。

阿不思也笑着。他什么都没说，但这幅魅惑的样子着实让盖勒特沦陷了。

他脱下了身上那件快要干透了的浴衣，完全赤裸着身子骑在盖勒特的胯部，把身子向前探去，整个人跪趴在盖勒特身上，一手抚摸着盖勒特的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇，另一手伸到后面，用两根手指撑开刚刚被盖勒特玩弄的穴口又简单地抽插了两下，便努力地隐藏起自己的迫不及待，扶着盖勒特的炽热将它缓缓送入自己渴望了许久的穴口。

“噢……哈啊……”

熟悉的饱涨感让阿不思禁不住眯起眼睛享受地发出一声绵长起伏的呻吟，尾音带着藕断丝连的粘腻感。他微微抬着臀部让盖勒特的前半段阴茎在自己体内先浅浅地抽插了几下之后，微微睁开眼睛用那湿漉漉的蓝色瞳仁对盖勒特露出仿佛能勾人心魄的浅笑，然后缓慢地、坚定地一坐到底。

“呃、呃……啊……！”

阿不思猛地睁大了已经因为强烈的快感而失焦的双眼，整个人向后倒了下去。他赶紧伸手想要撑住自己，却立马就被盖勒特搂住了腰身，这下他可以随着盖勒特的阴茎一点点拱进他的最深处不断地把身体往后仰过去。他们连接处紧紧绞和在一起，阿不思柔软的腰肢勾成了一个美丽的弧度，他情不自禁地去摸自己的下腹，那里被盖勒特硕大的阴茎顶得生疼，甚至微微有些隆起，这感觉他以前只体会过一次——那就是盖勒特第一次进入他的时候。被快感逼出的眼泪顺着他的眼角流至耳边，滑进鬓角的红发间。

他感觉自己像是被藏在禁欲的高塔里的处子，前来营救他的勇士也就是盖勒特逼迫着他品尝了最为甜美的禁果，而且是一次又一次，一次又一次……当他以为自己已经吃腻的时候，勇士的再次出现却让他情不自禁地颤抖、颤抖着向他索取更多的欢愉。

这种感觉太美妙了，他迷迷糊糊地想着，他还能感受到盖勒特粗粝的手掌在抚摸他的腰背，沿着脊柱的凹槽一路抚摸下去，然后是尾骨，然后是臀缝……然后，沿着连接处划圈儿。“自己动，亲爱的。”盖勒特的声音沙哑着，饱含爱意，每一个音节仿佛都准准地敲打在阿不思的心弦上，让他情不自禁地为之兴奋地颤抖，“还有，看着我的眼睛。”

阿不思缓缓地转动眼珠看向盖勒特，他微张着嘴呻吟起来，后穴还因为不耐受而无规律地收缩痉挛，他像被弄坏了一样很慢很慢地调整姿势到方便自己活动身子，然后深呼吸了几下开始缓慢地活动起来，但只是小幅度地动了几下他便受不住了似的停了下来。“这实在……太多了，盖勒特。”阿不思别过头去气喘吁吁地低声道，“我得缓一会……”

然而盖勒特并没有那么慷慨，有时他在床上就是狠戾得像一位暴君。他合起手掌搂紧了阿不思的腰肢，扶住他的身体，开始带动他在自己身上活动。

“不……等一下，等一下……！”阿不思显然是被打得措手不及。盖勒特那根虬结粗大的阴茎不偏不倚地顶上了他深处的敏感带，随着那几下抽插被一次次重重地碾过，突如其来的强烈快感让他立马就捂住了嘴巴才抑制住那快要破口而出的尖叫。他呜呜地低吟着，浓稠的精液从他体内涌出，溅在两人的交合处。

“这就忍不住了？”盖勒特低低地笑了两声，逮住这个间隙一把将阿不思抱进怀里，借力大幅度地挺动腰部，泄愤似的在阿不思体内大进大出。

一开始阿不思止不住地大叫，一直没有被触碰的乳尖竟然竟兀自挺立起来，红肿着贴在盖勒特胸前摩擦。到后来阿不思的声音逐渐变得喑哑，原本夹杂着痛苦的呻吟逐渐染上了情色的意味，带着类似快乐和满足交织的粘腻感。期间阿不思又射了一次，盖勒特也是，但那丝毫没有让盖勒特的阴茎疲软下去。

一瞬间阿不思以为自己又在做梦，像之前那样。他会梦到盖勒特或温柔或粗暴地把他按在床上，抚摸着他的腰线或扯着他的头发，下半身不知疲倦地、疯狂地在他体内横冲直撞，直到他彻底失去理智，尖叫着一次又一次高潮。他们身上沾满了汗水和精液，肢体交缠在一起，像蛇一样难分难舍——直到阿不思醒来，发现那不过是他面对着身边那块没有人睡过的、冷冰冰的床单的又一个寂寞的夜晚。

“我很想念你，盖勒特。”

阿不思搂紧了盖勒特的身体，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝里喃喃道。

“我也想念你，阿不思……”

“你会梦到我吗——梦到我们在床上，然后做爱……”

“噢，当然了……当然了，阿不思。那几乎是每一个晚上……”

盖勒特一边用低哑的声音抚慰着怀里的爱人一边猛地一下将阴茎的根部钉入阿不思体内。后者仰起头发出了一声高亢宛转的呻吟，那声音像极了一只正在涅槃的凤凰。盖勒特把这一切都看在眼里，他看着阿不思享受着自己的言语刺激和阴茎带给他的双重快感，柔软的肠肉努力的绞紧像是一张贪吃的嘴吮吸着他。

而阿不思则悄悄地腾出了一只手伸下去抚慰自己的性器，用指腹磨蹭溢水的马眼，一下下地按压着。他轻喘着凑过去抚摸盖勒特的脸颊，指尖从鬓角一路沿着时间为其刻下的细纹抚摸下去。他凑过去亲吻他，用唇峰磨蹭他的嘴唇，然后微微张开嘴含住他的上唇轻轻用牙齿厮磨，把舌尖探进了他的嘴里，舔过平坦的上颚又迂回到唇侧游弋。而盖勒特从头到尾都没有多动一下，以便充分享受这个迟到了许久的亲吻——但当他腾出手扣住他的后脑让他们彻底唇齿相依的时候，阿不思慌乱地挣扎起来。他微微别过脑袋试图挡住盖勒特却没有成功，他在这一方面很明显比阿不思更有天赋。当他的舌头在阿不思嘴里搅动发出啧啧水声时他微微睁开了眼睛，如愿以偿的看到阿不思不知所措的模样——他显然在这方面变得生涩了。

盖勒特忍不住笑了笑，他们的嘴唇经过短暂的喘息又急不可耐地贴了回去，两个人都通过彼此的肢体动作知道了在寂寞了那么久以后，他们是多么想念彼此的肌肤相亲。他把阿不思紧紧搂在怀里，深埋体内的阴茎被受到刺激的火热内壁绞得榨出几滴前液。这个体位让盖勒特一低头就咬住了阿不思的乳尖，肿胀的肉果被卷入口中吮吸发出的声音和他们身下交合处的啪啪水声在加快速度的同时逐渐地合而为一，能同时受到两边刺激的阿不思停止了手下抚慰阴茎的工作却还是能得到源源不断的快感，长时间没能体验到这样的快感让他有些恍惚，已经被干得红肿的穴口随着盖勒特每一次深入下意识地收缩，又随着龟头贴上敏感的前列腺而缓缓张开，以便最大程度地承受盖勒特予他的宠爱。

盖勒特用舌尖描摹着阿不思胸前的肌理，一路向上在他的锁骨上留下了几个印记。他用手指捏住了阿不思的后颈用力揉捏了几下，顺着这个动作突然一下把阿不思掀翻了压在身子底下。阿不思发出了一声惊呼下意识地抱紧了盖勒特的脖子，随着惯性他的阴茎狠狠冲进阿不思的直肠深处，惹得他猛地耸动了一下身体，阴茎抖动着涌出稀薄的精水，瞳孔微缩着颤颤起来。他耳边充斥着肉体碰撞的粘腻水声，还有被单摩擦的声音——盖勒特还在叫着他的名字，一声一声，带着不能再明显的爱意和占有欲。

一阵微凉的流涌入身体，从他们的连接处蔓延到四肢百骸，阿不思张着嘴露出失神的表情，喉咙深处哽着细碎的呻吟。盖勒特用宽厚的手掌抚摸他泪水纵横的脸颊，指尖抚过他泛红的眼尾，又摩挲起被亲吻得有些红肿的嘴唇。“让我好好看看你，阿不思——”他听见盖勒特低语道，“你变得憔悴了——但又仿佛刚刚被雨露浇灌。”

他又听见盖勒特笑了起来，那声音让他心底的湖面陡然泛起涟漪。他太久没听到盖勒特说话了，以至于自己都已经把他带回身边那么多天了，却仍以为自己还处在梦境里。

他感觉到盖勒特在逐渐地撤出他的身体，他忍不住唤起盖勒特的名字，伸手过去想要抓住他。他以为自己又要从一个过于美好的梦境里醒来了。

但他没有。盖勒特抓住了他的指尖，他们的手掌紧紧地扣在了一起。

睡吧，阿不思。他说着，低下头去亲吻阿不思的指节。

等你醒来，我还会在这里。


End file.
